


And We've Hated Each Other Ever Since

by fits_in_frames



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-25
Updated: 2007-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of <i>course</i> Jensen had heard about Jared Padalecki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And We've Hated Each Other Ever Since

**Author's Note:**

> > [The network reading for _Supernatural_ ] was the first time we actually met, and then we did the scene together for a room full of executives and that was that. And we've hated each other ever since.  
>  _Jensen Ackles, 2007_  
> 
> 
>   
> 

Of _course_ Jensen had heard about Jared Padalecki. He knew enough people around the Warner Brothers offices to ask a few of them what he was like, and he wasn't stupid, you know? He did his research. He knew that the guy was from San Antonio, that he was four years younger but three inches taller, and that he had a smile that could turn a pit bull into a lap dog. He knew all about the bad horror movies, too. IMDB was a thing of beauty, he thought as he waited in an empty office for Padalecki to show up so they could read this scene together. He checked his watch again. "Late" was not one of the words that had been used to describe him, but apparently it was quite fitting. Jensen was getting nervous--waiting around with nothing to do did that to him--and the fact that they'd never met before right now wasn't helping. Finally, there was the _squeak-click_ of the door opening and in walked this giant of a guy. His hair was windswept and his cheeks were flushed and Jensen had to catch his breath for a second before he half-stood up to introduce himself and shake his hand.

"Rough morning?" he asked, settling down in his seat again.

"Yeah," Padalecki said, rummaging through his bag. "Yeah, sorry I'm late. My car and my--my dogs and--"

"Look," Jensen said, smoothing his hands over the script in front of him, "we have to do this reading in twenty minutes, okay? Let's skip the small talk."

Padalecki produced a rolled-up script and flung it on the table in front of him. "I didn't see anyone waiting around. I guess it's just us?"

"Yeah," Jensen sighed, rubbing at the bridge of his nose, "it's just us."

"Okay," Padalecki said, brushing hair out of his eyes and sitting down.

It was a short scene, a tiny excerpt of these two brothers talking about their childhood. They read through it once, twice, and by the end of the fourth reading, Jensen almost felt comfortable in his character. That had never happened to him that quickly. When one of the PAs came to get them, Jared (somehow, he'd gone from "that Padalecki guy" to "Jared" in the span of fifteen minutes) grinned, and the nervous tightness in Jensen's chest was suddenly gone.

After the reading, he walked out of the room and just leaned against the wall for a minute, savoring the moment. They would have to wait at least a week before they knew if they were going to start filming, but that was okay by him. Jared followed shortly after, and they walked in near silence (save for the beeping and booping of Jared's phone) towards the exit. "Well," Jared said, "I guess I'll see you around, then." And he held his hand out.

"Hey," Jensen said, ignoring the enormous outstretched hand in front of him, "do you have to be some place right now?" He tried to make it sound like anything but a pick-up line, but it did anyway.

Jared readjusted his bag on his shoulder, crossed his arms. "No, not really. Not for another few hours. Why?"

Jensen's mouth was dry, but hey, he'd just auditioned for a room full of network execs, right? Perfectly normal. "Well, I mean, I have a plane to catch in a couple of hours, but--" He looked up at Jared, whose expression was teetering between amused and offended. "Eh, never mind," he finished, and started walking away with his hands in his pockets.

"No," Jared said, catching Jensen's shoulder with his fingertips. Jensen reflexively turned around. "No, let's go get a drink or something."

Jensen fought the grin threatening to explode on his face, and only smirked approvingly. "Okay."


End file.
